


红月亮飞驰之夜

by Akikonomu123



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29920614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akikonomu123/pseuds/Akikonomu123
Summary: 超都合主义/很ooc差点被佩恩弄死的kks和差点被小南炸死的obt在神威空间偶然相遇的话……
Relationships: 卡带 - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	红月亮飞驰之夜

/

“带土，你还记得小时候你每天晚上跟你外婆看的家庭连续剧吗？就是那个《回木叶的诱惑》，现在已经出到五百多集了……”

卡卡西虚弱的声音从神威空间的另一边传来，“你不好奇后面发生了什么吗？我可以给你剧透。”

“年轻人……能不能闭嘴。”缩在角落里的面具男瞪大那只血红色的眼睛故意凶了他几眼，沉着嗓子像念经般说道，“老朽只是受了点小伤而已……死不了！不要再打扰老朽休息了！”

“带土，你为什么总是用那副老头子的语气说话。”卡卡西有点无奈地望着那个缩在角落的面具男，“你明明就是宇智波带土。”

“你这个垃圾先关心下自己吧，我只是断了条手臂而已，你马上就要死了，而我还要去捞我的红月亮。”

带土看骗不过卡卡西，便自暴自弃地把脸上那个被炸得四分五裂的橘色面具给摔到地上，直直背过身躺了下去，像是在拒绝和卡卡西有任何交流。

卡卡西用手肘撑着地板往那个方向凑近了一点，捡起那张破破烂烂的橘色面具仔细端详起来，上面还粘着点血迹，这个像手撕面包的面具让他莫名其妙地想起了自己抽屉里的橘色防风镜，于是随口问道，“那个人很强吗？居然把你伤成这样……”

带土在心里默默吐槽：你以为我会告诉你，我是被天道佩恩的恋人炸成这样的吗？

见带土一直不说话，卡卡西只好继续把话接了下去，前几个小时里他们俩呆在这个冷冰冰的空间里一句话都没说，只能互相听着对方的血滴答滴答流出身体，那种感觉实在有点太糟糕了。

“说起来……带土，你知道这是哪里吗？”

本来不想搭理他的带土好像突然被这句话激怒了，于是用仅剩的一只手臂支撑起残破的身体朝他怒气冲冲地走了过来，一把拽住他的领子，“你还好意思问我？”

卡卡西抬眼看着眼前怒火中烧的带土，好像并不明白自己做错了什么事，只觉得头被晃得有点晕晕的。

“手臂、炸弹、钉子、导弹……”带土像是在清点家里的粗大垃圾那样一个接一个地开始说，“还有佐助那小子须佐能乎的箭！”

卡卡西恍然大悟，原来那些东西都被扔进了这个神秘的空间里。

“对不起。”卡卡西有些愧疚地望着他，心虚地小声道歉，“没砸伤你吧？”

带土看见他那副样子，总觉得像一拳头打在棉花上，于是泄气般松开了那件绿色马甲上的领子。只是没想到这一松，卡卡西整个身体都失去重心，直直倒在地板上，拖出一条红褐色的血痕。带土看了急忙托着卡卡西的后颈枕在了自己的膝盖上，这才发现他后脑勺有一道伤口正有血流涓涓溢出。

“笨卡卡西，你怎么这么容易死。”带土嘟囔着，解开身上那件点缀着红云花纹的黑袍脱了下来盖在卡卡西的身上。他以为卡卡西会像小时候那样叉着腰板着脸向他抱怨这只写轮眼有多难用，害得他经常缺蓝，明明是个上忍，却快变成木叶医院的常客了。

“那可是佩恩啊，强得不像话。”卡卡西感到有个软软的东西垫在自己的后脑勺上，于是安心地躺在上面，连全身的肌肉都跟着放松了下来，“说起来，带土，你身上套的这件长筒袜是什么……”

“卡卡西，你废话实在太多了。”带土毫不留情地拍开卡卡西的手，眉头微皱，“你怎么长大之后变成了一个满嘴废话的废物大叔。”

“那你觉得我变成现在这幅废物大叔样到底是拜谁所赐？”卡卡西盯着他突然冷笑道。

“……”

“……”

“算了，不说这个了，你这个垃圾就这么死了，要是朔茂叔叔问起你有没有成家怎么办？”

“可我连我妈妈都没见过长什么样，怎么知道自己未来的妻子应该是什么样子。”

卡卡西说完后觉得自己的狡辩很有道理。

“没吃过猪肉还没见过猪跑吗？” 

带土本想从斑从小教给他的熟语里找个更恰当的比喻出来，但想了半天还是只想到这一个，不过话糙理不糙，只要意思传达到位就行了。

卡卡西听见后垂着眼想了想，然后突然朝着带土笑了起来，像是想起了一件很令人怀念的事情，“这样说起来，我原来去你家敲窗户的时候倒是见过你妈妈。”

“什么啊，你这家伙居然到现在……”带土脸上的表情带着明显的嫌弃，看上去对这件事耿耿于怀，“我还记得放学回家的时候你提起我妈的时候脸上的表情恶心死了。”

“因为你妈妈真的很温柔很漂亮嘛……”卡卡西笑了笑，继续说道，“你妈妈给我抹了洗手液，给我做了味道很奇怪的蛋包饭，给我切了歪歪扭扭的草莓蛋糕，最后给我剪手指甲的时候还差点剪到肉。”

“卡卡西你真是垃圾。”带土听到之后更生气了，“觊觎别人的妈妈就算了，居然还说别人妈妈的坏话。”

“其实我知道的。”卡卡西懒懒地睁开眼瞥了他一眼，突然换上一种严肃的语气，“那个不是你妈妈吧，是你用了变身术。”

带土被拆穿后没有狡辩，只是不服气地撇了撇嘴角，和小时候的表情一模一样。

“你的外婆后来都告诉我了，她说你变完身的样子和你妈妈简直一模一样。”卡卡西说着说着，本来一片黑暗模糊的脑海中竟突然出现带土留着长发系着围裙蹬女式自行车的样子，忍不住发出了看亲热天堂时才会发出的奇怪笑声。

“笑什么笑？”带土听见卡卡西的声音越来越微弱后拽住了他的衣领，用力晃了晃，想要强迫他睁开眼睛，免得失去意识，“你难道就不想看看你妈妈长成什么样吗？”

“当然想啊。”卡卡西虚虚地睁开眼睛，耳边的声音越来越远，毫无血色的嘴唇微微张合着，“从出生起村子里的人都说我长得像爸爸……不过，妈妈的话……应该很快就能见到了吧。”

毕竟刚刚我已经跟爸爸烤过火了，卡卡西想。

带土垂下头，暗红色的眼眸里沉淀着些许失望的情绪，“你妈妈一定不希望你这么快就去见她。” 

卡卡西想问他，为什么要露出那种眼神？我已经很累了……你们不是都在那里等我吗？可最终还是没有问出口。

“对了……你刚刚说的红月亮是什么？”卡卡西轻轻叹了口气，换了个问题，用最后一点力气把头又往带土的腿上枕了枕。这样带土垂下头听他说话时，自己干燥的银色发梢就会和那头刺刺的黑发硬生生重叠在一起。

“哼，你也会对我要做的坏事感兴趣？”听到卡卡西的问题后带土显然有些吃惊，随即冷笑道，“我才不会告诉你……反正我说出来，你这家伙肯定也只会嘲笑我而已。”

然而卡卡西却一把抓住带土的手腕，引导着绷带下那五根手指微微弯曲，贴在了自己的脸颊上，意外的有点温暖。带土有些难为情地想要抽回手，卡卡西却紧紧压住了他手背，不准他抽回去。

“我都快要死了。”卡卡西抬眼看他，声音恹恹的，语气却意外的轻松，“旗木卡卡西马上就不是木叶的上忍，也不是什么暗部队长，旗木卡卡西马上就和你一样，变成一个谁也不是的男人……”

带土听完后一脸狐疑，好像根本就不相信刚刚那番话。卡卡西看着他心想自己这些年来真是自作自受。 

他只知道你救了鸣人的小学老师，救了秋道家的胖儿子，一定不知道你这次差一点点就真的要死了。他一定不知道那时你被插进废墟时想起的人是谁，他一定也不知道十几年来，几乎每一天，你都在想他……

“所以，跟我讲讲你的红月亮吧，我愿意听。”卡卡西另一只手干脆地拉下脸上的面罩，用鼻尖亲昵地蹭了蹭那截惨白的手腕，然后把半张脸都埋进那只手掌里。那副样子在带土看来有些滑稽，甚至有几分撒娇的意味。

带土烦躁地啧了一声，手也不挣扎了，任由卡卡西摆弄，好像对他这次突如其来的示弱彻底放弃了最后一点抵抗。带土伸手胡乱抹了一把卡卡西额头上的血迹，然后一路向下，用手指轻轻撑开那只被血浆弄得粘粘糊糊的眼皮——那里装着一只和他右眼球一模一样的镰刀花纹写轮眼。

悬在半空中的零散蓝色光束全碎在那层薄薄的眼睑上，此时此刻，他们瞳孔相对，镰刀状花纹再次旋转起来。

幻术、神树、红月亮、月之眼……卡卡西一知半解地听着带土嘴里那一大堆术语和原理，最后在听到「无限月读」这个词时突然瞳孔震颤，连嘴唇都开始发抖。

带土歪着头有些不解地望着卡卡西，但很快便猜到了原由，于是扣住他的手指，两人掌心相贴，“放心吧，我可是节能主义者，垃圾就该去垃圾桶呆着，我才不会干把垃圾绑在十字架上连捅72小时这种没意义的事。”

卡卡西听见后紧紧抓住了那只手，安心地点了点头。霎那间，他什么声音都听不见了，只能依靠视力看见带土的嘴唇正在动，在过于压抑的空气里像盏忽明忽暗的灯。

还没等他读清带土的唇语，红色的雨滴便骤然降下，眼前的空间不断碎裂、坍塌、折叠……腥甜的暗红色潮涌包裹住他们的身体不断向上推去。卡卡西闭上眼，耳膜轻微鼓胀着，感受着内脏正轻飘飘地悬浮在自己空荡荡的身体里，铺天盖地的红色划破他的胸口，像果酱一样黏着在他的胸口。

他原本以为那些东西是血，有些抗拒，可他已经没有多余的力气了。难免会软弱地想到就这样莫名其妙地迎来那个瞬间也不错，最起码不用自己一个人被孤独溺死。

雨声渐渐停了，潮水也全部退去。

带土的声音再次在他耳边响起，语气里甚至有些小小的雀跃和得意，“怎么样，一个所有人都活在梦里的世界。”

一束清光透进眼皮照在薄薄的眼睑上，卡卡西缓缓睁开眼睛，巨大无比的红月亮正静静地悬挂在他们的头顶。

他环视了一圈，隐约能看见远处被禁锢在苦闷夜色中的古老森林，腐朽的木藤正漂浮在他的脚踝边，散发出酸涩难闻的气味——就像他无数个噩梦里反复出现的场景，可是这里没有雾隐暗部，更没有少女的尸体……

“什么啊……原来没有亲热天堂的女主角啊。”卡卡西看向带土，装作苦恼的样子轻叹了一声。

“喂，你这家伙可不要得寸进尺。”带土用脚尖轻轻踢了踢他，“梦世界也是有规章制度和公序良俗的，不是想干什么就干什么的。”

卡卡西眨了眨眼睛，看着他和带土身上不断流出的血液和脚下那片红色的河流全都融在了一起。他自觉并不是一个擅长占领的男人，也从未对什么东西有过深深的执念，但在此刻他却觉得这个场景有些莫名的浪漫，甚至比亲吻和拥抱更加缠绵悱恻。

“如果是真的就好了……”他望着红河里那轮巨大的红月亮倒影，自言自语道。

“你说什么？”带土的耳朵朝他凑了过去。

“我是说……”卡卡西侧过头缩近了两人最后一点距离，带土脸上的瘢痕轻硌着他的下唇，但他知道那并不意味着拒绝。

“你的红月亮好像还不错。”

END


End file.
